


Ultra Among

by kirifrida



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirifrida/pseuds/kirifrida
Summary: In an AU where the Bakusquad (excluding Mina) don't have quirks, and are college students in Japans get invited to an internship in outer space, a handful of unexpected events await them, their studies, and possibly their lives.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 1





	1. ACT 00: CAST

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This was my first ever fic I wrote. This is a final for my DRAM 105 class, I had to come up with a play. So, keep in mind this is a PLAY. Enjoy this parody of Among Us with the Bakusquad. I would've added so many more details, but I was limited from the number of characters and setting, etc. I hope you like it! And yes, I got an A.

Eijiro Kirishima: 18-year-old male, aerospace engineering major, Katsuki Bakugo’s love interest  
Katsuki Bakugo: 18-year-old male, chemistry major, Eijiro Kirishima’s love interest  
Denki Kaminari: 18-year-old male, music technology major  
Sero Hanta: 19-year-old male, computer science major


	2. ACT 1 SCENE 1

EIJIRO: Woah, you guys! Check out what was in my mailbox this morning!  
DENKI: No way, dude. Is that from JASA? The largest aeronautics agency in Japan? Like with the spaceships and all that cool stuff we see in the comic section at the libr-  
KATSUKI: You moron! What else could it be?! Let me see (Takes internship letter.)  
EIJIRO: My momma was about to cry when I showed her this, you guys. As an aerospace engineering major, this is a huge learning opportunity and for my resume on my dream career!  
SERO: I sure know they’ll be so proud of you, Ei. Plus, what does she expect? Her son is in the top 10 rank of our class after all. Let’s see what they even said!  
DENKI: I was gonna open it until Katsuki was being his usual asshole self to me  
KATSUKI: What did you just call me?!  
EIJIRO: Stop it you two! This is something that can possibly benefit all of us  
SERO: Oh it says this internship allows you to bring no more than 5 other guests with you  
EIJIRO: What?! That is so dope, I can bring you three with me! It’ll be awesome since we, except Denki, are all STEM majors! We’re gonna look so badass in our resume  
KATSUKI: Tch. If we are really doing this, the old hag at my house better not stop me from this opportunity. She may lose her shit the moment I tell her this takes place in outer space  
SERO: Yeah, same with my Ma. But screw it, I’ll convince her for this outer space trip with the bros!  
DENKI: Pfft, I don’t need much permission. Your boy just turned an adult last week and has his own rights now after all  
KATSUKI: You really go from being 17 years old to 18 and you stop knowing how to act or remember how our Japanese mothers are, huh dunce face?  
SERO: He has a point  
EIJIRO: Huh, it also says on the letter that it’ll take place in three more weeks. So, got that, you guys? Three more weeks to convince your parents to come with me!  
SERO: You got it!  
DENKI: Yeah!  
EIJIRO: Well, there’s the bell. I’ll see you guys at the arcade tonight!


	3. ACT 1 SCENE 2

(EIJIRO AND KATSUKI ARE IN A SEPARATE LOCATION)

EIJIRO: You know, for a hot-tempered brat to others, you sure kiss good as hell, Kat. You treat me so well.  
KATSUKI: Are you gonna keep stalling this moment or are you gonna let me show you the affection you deserve, shitty hair?  
EIJIRO: (Chuckles.) Sorry! I just can’t help pointing out my happiness...in times where I’m a bit bothered, actually.  
KATSUKI: Huh? What happened? Do I need to kick somebody’s ass?  
EIJIRO: Oh, not at all! I’m just a tad bit nervous the four of us will be alone in a spaceship with the only source of communication with the staff being a computer...Maybe I’m overreacting  
KATSUKI: Aren’t you specializing in this whole spacecraft shit? And isn’t Sero a computer science major? I think we’ll be set. It’s not like we’re a bunch of idiots fooling around on a spaceship. Some of us know how to be adults.  
EIJIRO: (Laughs and looks away) I guess I have the sufficient knowledge to press a few buttons here and there.   
KATSUKI: ...Hey  
EIJIRO: Hm?  
KATSUKI: (Holds Eijiro’s back of head) You’ll be safe by my side from any stupid danger you or the other morons may do. You understand?  
EIJIRO: Okay, Kat.  
KATSUKI: (Looks away being flustered)  
EIJIRO:...Say, I’ve been wanting to ask. What even are w-

DENKI ENTERS STAGE

DENKI: (Barges in, interrupting and finding out where Katsuki and Eijiro have been hiding after school) What!  
EIJIRO: What!?  
KATSUKI: Hey Moron!! What the hell are you doing here?! Get the hell out!  
DENKI: Hey! Sorry man! I just came by here in the back of the theatre to see if my phone charger was here. Since we had drama last period??  
KATSUKI: Whatever! Just take your shit and go!  
EIJIRO: You don’t have to be so rude, man. Denki is coming with us to the internship next week after all.  
KATSUKI: Pfft, fine.  
EIJIRO: Also, Denki, remember we have a three-hour meeting with the JASA Staff tomorrow at 4:00 PM okay? Remind Sero too if you haven’t already!  
DENKI: Oh yeah you told us last week! I got you, brother.  
Well, I’m gonna head out now. You two keep having fun back here, I won’t snitch. Trust.   
KATSUKI: Yeah, you already know how that’ll go for you if you do (Head cut off gesture to Denki)  
DENKI: Um, sure. Yeah. Well, see you next week!  
EIJIRO: See ya!

(DENKI, EIJIRO AND KATSUKI EXIT STAGE)  
END OF ACT 1


	4. ACT 2 SCENE 1

(SERO, EIJIRO, KATSUKI AND DENKI ENTER STAGE)

EIJIRO: (On the phone.) Okay. Got it. Thank you so much, sir! We will!  
(Hangs up.)  
Can you guys believe three weeks ago we were intimidated by this? Overcoming that small little anxiety for the purpose of learning is so manly! We even have our own dorm room and stuff!  
KATSUKI: Yeah, nobody here was scared except you, shitty hair.  
DENKI: Yeah, um, if any weird flashing lights or scary computer stuff happens I’m relying on you STEM nerds.  
KATSUKI: Of course you will, dunce face! You’re the only rat here not majoring in STEM and went the music gadget shit pathway!  
DENKI: It’s called music technology, okay?  
SERO: Wait you guys, what’s that noise?

(ALL LIGHTS AND POWER GO OFF)

EIJIRO: Katsuki?! Katsuki are you okay? Where are you?!  
KATSUKI: I’m right here, dumbass! Fuck it just hold on!  
DENKI: Sero! Let me hold on to you too!  
Sero: Get yourself together, Denki!  
KATSUKI: The noise is coming from the main computational room, stay quiet

(ALL EXIT STAGE)


	5. ACT 2 SCENE 2

(ALL ENTER STAGE)

KATSUKI: Pfft. What’s this?  
(Points at the main computer’s screen)  
SERO: Why is it red? This is sort of suspicious  
EIJIRO: Sero, try see what’s up with it. Have you ever seen this in one of your computer lab classes?  
SERO: (Moving the computer mouse and clicking.)  
Not quite.  
DENKI: What?! The screen did NOT just turn black again…  
EIJIRO: (Notices a video playing on the computer screen.)  
A tape?...It’s blurry. The film is blurry  
SERO: Those seem to be bodies, but why? What even is going on?...  
KATSUKI: Those badges…  
DENKI: Don’t tell me…  
EIJIRO: Holy shit.  
SERO: (Reading a message on the computer screen that popped up on the film) “Eijiro Kirishima. Katsuki Bakugo. Denki Kaminari. Sero Hanta. Chiba Structure Academy. Third years. As you probably know by now, these are the bodies of the JASA Staff that has recruited you on board for this internship. One of you is to be lifeless such as the corpses here by 12 hours as well as complete the following tasks we order, if you’d like to return back to Earth alive and well. You are not under JASA’s control now. You are under ours. Our identities will not be revealed until we detect three living bodies in this spaceship. If all of you turn out alive and not kill one of you, all of you will be murdered through this hijacked spacecraft and computer system. You are helpless and under our command. Your tasks will take place in the main research floor, which will require you to bring your spacesuits. The 12 hour timer starts now”...  
EIJIRO: What. The. Hell. Was. That.  
(Holds on to Katsuki.)  
DENKI: Oh come on now, guys. This is most likely a joke played by some hackers. You guys can’t possibly believe this crap. Those bodies or whatever were dummies with ketchup! Not blood! Hahaha...Plus, we would never hurt one another right? We’re bros, that must be the last thought in our mind! Right?...Right?  
EIJIRO: Yeah, you guys. This does scare me, I’m not gonna lie. We all don’t even know if this is a stupid joke or if we’re getting hijacked...  
KATSUKI: A joke? Are you fucking kidding me? I know damn well whose face I recognized from the staff bodies on the screen. I’m not going to let my guard down for fucking nothing. You guys have shit where your brain is supposed to be if you think I won’t get out alive from this fuckery.  
SERO: Screw it, let’s stick together and complete the tasks just to be safe. Nobody will kill anybody and we will report this as soon as we get cell servi-  
(Sero checks cellphone.)  
No signal…  
KATSUKI: Oh don’t tell me you’re surprised by that, you shithead.  
DENKI: (Starts to hyperventilate.)  
That’s it. We’re fucked, screwed and one of us-- if not all of us, will get murdered.  
EIJIRO: Denki! Don’t say stuff like that, please! We WILL get through this togethe--  
DENKI: It was all your fault! You brought us upon this mess, Eijiro. It’s because of you our lives are at risk and it is because of you our moms will get worried when we don’t come home safe in a week or less. Don’t you dare fucking touch me. I don’t even know who to trust anymore!  
KATSUKI: Don’t you ever fucking dare talk to him like that, you bastard!  
(Punches Denki to the ground.)  
EIJIRO: You two! Please stop! If we want to solve this and make it out alive we have to stay close and work together!  
(Eijiro and Sero break up the fight.)  
SERO: Katsuki, what the hell is wrong with you!  
KATSUKI: That bastard has been getting on every single nerve of mine before we even got on this shitty intership! What makes you fucking think I’ll tolerate more of this idiot’s bullshit?! We are on thin fucking ice, get your shit together.

(KATSUKI AND EIJIRO WALK OFF STAGE)

DENKI:(Tearing up.)  
I don’t want to be dead, Sero…

(SERO AND DENKI WALK OFF STAGE)


	6. ACT 2 SCENE 3

(KATSUKI WALKS ON STAGE)  
KATSUKI: (To himself, in the hallway.)  
This is fucking bullshit. I can’t walk out of here without Eijiro by my side...Hell...I can’t live without Eijiro by my side...Now I’m not sure if either of those fucks would actually have the intent to kill, or Eijiro...damn it, not Eijiro. He’d hardly hurt a fly, hence why I always have to protect this dumbass from trouble. He’s not the smartest, so who else will if he isn’t by my side?...Hold on.  
(He feels an object he brought from home in his pocket.)  
(Holds knife.)  
I guess this would’ve come in handy if those hijacking bastards would’ve tried something with us…  
(Katsuki is paralyzed by his own thoughts.)  
Eijiro can be a victim.  
Eijiro can’t be a victim.

(KATSUKI RUNS OFF STAGE)


	7. ACT 2 SCENE 4

EIJIRO: (Looking at the photo prints he brought from home of his mothers.)

(KATSUKI ENTERS QUICKLY ON STAGE)

KATSUKI: (Slams the dormitory door from the outside.)  
EIJIRO: Kat is that you? What are you doing? Or is it Sero? I’m done using your weights by the way, if it is you!  
(Tries to open the door to see who is outside.)  
KATSUKI: (Moves a storage safe to lock Eijiro in and runs away.)  
EIJIRO: (Pounds the door, trying to get out.)  
This isn’t funny, you guys. Let me out!  
KATSUKI: (Acts clueless.)  
Eiji? Wait here okay! I’m gonna go see if I can unlock this door to get you out, stay here!  
EIJIRO:...Where else would I go, Kat?! Where?

(KATSUKI GOES OFF STAGE)

END OF ACT 2


	8. ACT 3 SCENE 1

(DENKI ENTERS STAGE)

DENKI: (In the electricity room, by himself.)  
Is this where we were supposed to leave our space suits, or whatever?

(KATSUKI ENTERS STAGE, QUIETLY)

KATSUKI: (Holding knife behind back, sneaking up on Denki.)  
DENKI: (Notices Katsuki.)  
Oh, what do you want? Are you done being an asshole or are you here to apologize?  
KATSUKI: (Stays quiet. Slowly approaches Denki and hugs him.)  
Bastard, I am so sorry.  
(Katsuki stabs Denki. Denki falls to the floor. Katsuki wipes his knife on Denki’s clothing.)

(KATSUKI EXITS STAGE)


	9. ACT 3 SCENE 2

(EIJIRO ENTERS THE STAGE)

EIJIRO: (Knocks down the door.)  
Katsuki! Katsuki! Where are you?

(KATSUKI ENTERS STAGE)

KATSUKI: (Trying to keep himself together.)  
EIJIRO: Kat!  
(Runs up to Katsuki and hugs him.)  
EIJIRO: Where were you?...  
KATSUKI: …I was figuring out this whole “tasks” bullshit.  
EIJIRO: You never came back for me, Kat. Kat, I was scared. I’m at risk, here. Just like you are.  
KATSUKI: (Hugs Eijiro tighter.)  
Idiot. I’m here now aren’t I? You’re fine now.

(SERO YELLS OFFSTAGE)  
EIJIRO: Sero!  
(Holds Katsuki’s hand and runs off to Sero.)

(KATSUKI AND EIJIRO EXIT THE STAGE.)

(KATSUKI, EIJIRO AND SERO ENTER THE STAGE)

SERO: (Holding Denki’s body in the electricity closet.)  
You bastard. I know this was all on you, Katsuki.  
EIJIRO: (Tearing up.)  
Denki...Denki. Why?...  
KATSUKI: What the hell are you on about moron? I was doing my tasks in the administrative area  
SERO: Do you really think I’m fucking stupid?!  
EIJIRO: Why would you blame this on Katsuki, Sero?! What is on wih you? It could’ve been whoever recorded that tape for us being in the spaceship…  
SERO: No, fuck this. Fuck you two. Katsuki was pissed off with him, Eijiro could never commit murder and your reaction wasn’t matching how anyone would see their friend’s dead, you son of a bitch.  
KATSUKI: Nothing phases me anymore you piece of shit  
(Shoves Sero.)  
EIJIRO: (Turns to Katsuki and pulls him.)  
We’re not doing this again, Kat. Finish your tasks and work with Sero. We can’t be risking anything anymore. I’m off on my own...At least for now.

(EIJIRO EXITS STAGE)

KATSUKI: (Looks at Eijiro walking off.)  
SERO: (Picks up metal brick and attempts to kill Katsuki with it, running to Katsuki and aiming at his head.)  
KATSUKI: (Dodges. Tackles Sero.)  
SERO: You won’t get away with killing our friend, bastard. Piece of shit murderer. It should’ve been you or Eijiro for putting us into this shitshow. (Chuckles, knowing he’s infront of a possibility of being killed.)  
KATSUKI: (Anger fueled up as soon as Eijiro’s name came out of Sero’s mouth.)  
I’ll kill you too!  
(Stabs Sero’s forehead, reaching his frontal cerebral lobe.)  
KATSUKI: (Gasps, snaps into a less murderous state of mind.)  
Sero…

(EIJIRO OFF STAGE)

EIJIRO: Katsuki?...

END OF ACT 3


	10. ACT 4 SCENE 1

(EIJIRO ENTERS STAGE)

EIJIRO: (Looks at Katsuki covered in blood, with his knife and Sero’s corpse.) Kat...Kat this isn’t real. Kat, what the hell, this isn’t real.  
KATSUKI: (Gets up and approaches Eijiro.)  
Eijiro…  
EIJIRO: Don’t you dare go near me!   
KATSUKI: Eijiro! This was all for you!  
EIJIRO: While I was completing tasks along with the other three before their deaths in hopes to make it out here alive and fucking well, all three of us with our beautiful friendship, you were planning how to murder us all? Kat, I don’t want to believe you’d ever hurt me, but I feel like fainting looking at my best friend’s corpse killed by my lover. Katsuki, If you want us all dead then you might as well kill me too! This has turned into an actual fucking nightmare.  
KATSUKI: I didn’t want you to get killed first, Eijiro you fucking idiot! I made this repugnant sacrfice to kill my own dear friends in order for you to make it out of here alive.

(A SIREN STARTS TO RING AND RED LIGHTS FLASH ALL OVER THE AREAS)

KATSUKI: Come!  
(Takes Eijiro to the main research area)

(KATSUKI AND EIJIRO EXIT STAGE)


	11. ACT 4 SCENE 2

(KATSUKI AND EIJIRO ENTER STAGE)

KATSUKI: What is happening now?! Show yourselves, you bastards! The tasks are done and I killed my friends!   
EIJIRO: (Points to the main computer.)  
Look!  
(Reads from the computer screen.)  
“Alert; the maximum of deaths has been exceeded. The rules have been broken. Self destruction of this ship and all evidence will begin. The timer starts now for...10 minutes?!”   
KATSUKI: It’s all my fault...It should’ve been one body down, not two. Or any at all...I’m a sick bastard…  
(Holds Eijiro tight.)  
I’m so sorry. We’ll die because of me now and I murdered our friends. Eijiro, love of my life...I am so fucking sorry…  
EIJIRO: Kat...Katsuki...Katsuki! Look at me. Are you crying? Kat, I’ve never seen you cry before.  
KATSUKI: At least you get to see my vulnerable side before we never see each other breathing again, Ei.  
EIJIRO: (Crying.)  
No! This doesn’t fucking have to be like this, Katsuki!  
We tried everything possible but I just know there’s still a way out! That’s it, I’m going to the navigation area.  
KATSUKI: What are you doing, idiot?!

(KATSUKI AND EIJIRO EXIT STAGE)


	12. ACT 4 SCENE 3

(KATSUKI AND EIJIRO ENTER STAGE)

EIJIRO: (Pressing random buttons, with the intent to make the spaceship move.)  
Which one will make us move, damn it!?  
KATSUKI: You don’t even know what you’re doing!

(CRASHING AND ENGINE NOISES START)

KATSUKI: Did you just make this bullshit move?  
EIJIRO: I guess so?  
KATSUKI: Ei! Look ahead and drive this thing, we almost crashed into that satellite!  
EIJIRO: You’re really telling me this as if I knew how to do drive this thing- wait a satellite?!  
KATSUKI:...  
KATSUKI AND EIJIRO: Phone service!  
KATSUKI: Call somebody before the fucker behind this mess catches us, I’ll drive this bullshit.  
EIJIRO: Just don’t kill us- Hi yes? It’s Eijiro Kirishima. Chiba Structure third year on the JASA internship…  
KATSUKI: You better call for backup, babe!  
EIJIRO: Haha what did you just call me?  
KATSUKI: Moron with a shitty haircut, that is what!  
EIJIRO: I called, they’re coming… Wait what about the timer from a while ago that was going to make this ship self destruct?  
KATSUKI: No idea what buttons you pressed earlier, but you saved our asses once more…  
KATSUKI: ...Hey Ei  
EIJIRO: Hm?  
KATSUKI: I don’t blame you if you don’t want me in your life after all of this...killing Denki and Sero out of anxiety for you...and all  
EIJIRO: Kat… It wasn’t the most manly or humane thing to do, and I will mourn for them as well and this whole situation is hell but…  
EIJIRO: I’ll let this slide, because I held your hand regardless of you dragging me in hell, if you know what I mean.  
EIJIRO: (Holds Katsuki as he drives and sees JASA back up arrive.) And trust me when I saw we’ll both recover from this in a future, okay?  
KATSUKI: Eijiro…  
EIJIRO: You won’t get rid of me, ever, Kat.  
(Both seal with a kiss.)

End of ACT 4


End file.
